Twilight zone
by Alexiel Blade
Summary: Can't really explain what's it all about but you should know there'll be vampires, magic, love, full moon and many new characters made by me. Give it a try and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

I still don't own Sailor Moon, which means nothing has changed since my last fan fic... sighs But, it would sure be nice if I owned Sailor Moon…  
---------------------- 

Chapter one: New beginning

I was listening to my iPod, lost in thoughts, with my eyes closed, so I didn't noticed that car stopped. My mother shook me gently.  
"Wake up Serena dear. We're here", she said softly, caressing my cheek. I shook her hand off, irritated and gave her one of my death glares. She looked at me sadly, pleadingly. I just rolled my eyes and looked out of the window. My eyes widened. I pointed with my one, shaky finger trough the window.  
"You must be joking. Please, tell me you're joking. We're going to live in this… This thing?!" I was practically screaming now. Mom followed my gaze, looking trough the window for second, then returning her gaze on me, and, on my utter surprise, smiling. "Yes, that should be it! Isn't it wonderful?" she smiled brightly. "No, it isn't. It's awful" I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. She raised her eyebrows.  
"What is awful?" she asked. "Everything. This house, this street, this weather, this town, you, everything!" my voice was really shaking now and I was on the verge of hysteria. "How can you say that Serena?" my mom said, still smiling. "I know it doesn't look like that now, but I'm sure many happy moments await us in this place. The two of us are going to have great time here, I'm sure of it! And we're finally be able to spend some more quality time together"  
Yeah right.  
"I'm not planning to spend any more time with you than necessary, sorry! Five minutes a day is way much more than enough, if you ask me"  
But my mother didn't show any signs of giving up. She was still smiling broadly, irritatingly. Now, I was officially freaking out.  
"I'm serious mom. I hate being here with you and I sincerely hope my torture with you won't last any longer than necessary. As soon chance shows up, I'm going to leave you and this fucking town forever. But for the time being, I'll just bear this punishment and I'll try to act well. But I won't be able to act well if you keep pushing that insane idea of yours that we should spend our free time together. So stop smiling and let me act" I said and with those words, left car, heading toward out new house. I pushed the door open, surprised to find out they weren't locked. I got in and started examining our new house. It wasn't that bad from inside, I noted. It was nicely furnished and the walls were colored in azure blue, with big white windows and silver curtains. Ain't that bad at all.  
I walked around the living room for few minutes, examining every detail within it. Ten minutes after my monolog, my mom entered the house, her eyes strangely empty. I felt a pang of guilt as I looked at her, but then remembered my poor dad, and all guilt vanished, leaving only anger. "How do you like it from the inside?" my mom asked my carefully picking her words, as afraid that she may say something to anger me again.  
"It's not bad. Nice colors" I said.  
"I choose them. I thought you're going to like it since azure blue was always your favorite color" she smiled and lowered her shoulders.  
"Actually, azure is not my favorite color; it's black. Black and purple"  
"Oh. I see" was all she said in response before leaving the room to gather our bags from car. I asked if she needs help, but she just shook her head so I headed on second floor where my bedroom was. My bedroom was small, but nice. It contained bed, table with computer on it, and one shelf for my cloth and other things. It was colored in white and had one small window with crimson red curtains that made my room look like it's covered in blood. Nice. I took my iPod from my pocket to change the song and then threw myself on bed, closing my eyes. Maybe it won't be that bad after all. Maybe I should apologize to mom. It ain't all her fault after all. Ninety per cent is her fault, but there's till that ten per cent. Maybe I should try to start anew with her. Because that's what we both needed the most; a new beginning, fresh start.  
Maybe, maybe not.  
But I can think about it when I wake up. For now, all I know for sure is that I desperately need to sleep.

------------------------------

Please people, review! All comments, critics etc. are welcome, so don't be shy!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Here comes the second chapter of my newest Sailor Moon fan fic, "Twilight zone". Since I don't have the ability to read other people's minds, I can't possibly know whether you like my writing or not. So please, leave a review, I need all the help I can get!

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a sad little girl who didn't own Sailor Moon…

--------------------------

Chapter two: New school

I overslept dinner and I didn't wake till next morning, when it was time for me to get ready for school. I woke up rather early, so I decided to take a hot shower to clear my thoughts. I took my dressing case and a clean towel with me as I headed for bathroom. The water was hot as hell, burning my skin wherever it touched it, but I didn't mind. I liked the feeling of burning hot water on my cold skin. I let the wave of hot water wash away my sadness, my fears, my anger, my loneliness and frustration. I let it wash away my doubts, my sorrow, my memories…

It all felt a lot better after the shower and the world seemed a little brighter. Then my mom came out of her room.

"Serena darling, I didn't know you're awake already", she said with a smile. "Have you slept well?"

I shrugged.

"Whatever." I pulled my towel tighter to my body as I was walking past her, heading for my bedroom. I forgot to bring my cloth along. My mother opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something more, but after seeing my death glare, she obviously decided it was for the best if she kept her mouth shut. I entered my room and shut the door loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. I found my luggage under the table. My mom must have brought it here while I was sleeping. I took out my favorite lacy black shirt and matching skirt and begin to dress myself. Most of my cloth was black. I love black and the way it suits me. I even wanted to dye my hair to black, but my mom forbids me. Not that it would stop me if I really wanted to do it, but in the end I decided it was too much of a trouble.

"Serena, breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom calling me.

"I'm coming." I tied my long blond hair in ponytail and went downstairs. Breakfast waited me on table; hot chocolate, bread, honey and butter, my favorite.

"I prepared everything you like." My mom said proudly. I felt a pang of guilt that I wasn't hungry.

"I'm not hungry." I said as I sat down. Her eyebrows knitted and she bit her lip. She thought I'm doing this just to get her mad. Usually, she would be right because I'm practically always hungry and I can always eat.

"Whatever." She shrugged. I took my cup with hot chocolate and drank a few mouthfuls to please her, but she didn't seem to notice. I stood up and took my school bag she prepared for me and my long black coat. It was time for me to leave for school if I wanted to make it on time since I had to walk.

"Where are you going so early?" mom asked me, small smile playing on her lips.

"To school. It'll take me around forty minutes on foot to get there."

She was now smiling widely, her eyes glittering.

"Why would you go on foot, when you have a car?" she burst out laughing at seeing my face on which were mixed happiness for getting the car, gratitude for her buying it to me and anger for her thinking she can buy me so easily. She rose from her chair, grinning.

"Aren't you curious to see it?"

I grinned. God, I'm so cheap.

"Where is it?" Well, everyone has their price.

In front of the house stood, next to my mother's red Toyota, huge, at least ten years old silver Jeep. I fell in love with it almost immediately.

"Ta-da!" my mother smiled proudly. "How do you like it?"

"I-I think I'm in love…" I blurted out. She burst out laughing at seeing my face. My eyes filled with tears of affection and gratitude. Another pang of guilt.

I shouldn't have been so mean to her. No, she deserved it for doing that to dad. But what does that have to do with me? She never did anything to me! But she hurt dad! But she bought you a car!

Great. Now I'm arguing with myself. I'm really going nuts.

My mom handed me a key from car.

"Here you go Serena. Take good care of it. It's a good car, maybe a little old, but good anyways."

"How old is it exactly?" I asked.

"Around fifteen years, I'm not sure, I forgot. I wish I could have bought you newer car, but for now you'll have to suit yourself with this."

"Oh no! This is perfect! This is the car of my dreams!" I yelled.

"I'm glad you like it, Serena dear, but you're going to be late for school if you don't leave now!" She said with a grin. I cursed under my breath and ran toward the Jeep, then turned back, hugged my mother quickly and ran off. I could see surprise on her face on this gesture. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I don't know what got into me to do that.

I got into car, turned it on and after a few seconds that took me to get used to its controls, I set off.

------------------------

I parked my Jeep on school's parking lot, got out and then just stood there for a few seconds.

_Where in the earth am I supposed to go?! _I was panicking. It was almost eight and my first class was about to start and I still had no idea what or where my first class is. And I had no idea who should I ask. So I just stood there like an idiot, waiting for miracle.

And a miracle came.

Tall, thin brunette with big smile approached me.

"Hey, my name is Laura and you must be Serena. I may be wrong, but you look a little lost. Need help?" she said and grinned.

"Yeah, I'd use some help. Thank you Laura. Umm… How do you know my name?" I asked, just a little confused. She burst out laughing.

"How do I know your name? Everyone here knows your name! It isn't everyday that a new student from big city comes here, y'know!"

I nodded dumbly.

"O."

She grabbed me by hand and continued talking, but I wasn't listening anymore, I just nodded from time to time to show her I was paying attention. I noted we were going the opposite direction than the others.

"Laura, sorry to interrupt, I really enjoy listening how you broke your nail, but why are we going that way," I pointed my finger the way we were going, "when everyone else is going that way?"

She gave me a what-does-that-have-to-do-with-anything kind of look, but said, with a smile: "Don't you worry about anything! Just leave it all to me!"

"Whatever." I shrugged and she continued talking about her broken nail. She led me to a small backdoor to school and let go of my hand.

"This is it; this is where you'll get your class schedule. I gotta go or else I'm going to be late for class! It was nice meeting you Serena, bye now!" She said and ran off, grinning at me. "Don't you worry Rena; everything's going to be perfect!"

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. _Everything's going to be perfect. Yeah right. _

I turned and knocked on large wooden door twice.

"Come in! The door is open!" soft female voice answered. I pushed the door gently and they opened swiftly, soundlessly. I entered a large room without windows. It made me feel uneasy; I felt captured, vulnerable in rooms without windows. I was slightly claustrophobic. Room was painted in pink and baby blue and the floor was covered with dark green carpet. You need to be an idiot to think of such combination. You need to be… Laura to think of such combination. There was a table with two chairs on each side set in the middle of the room, and on one of those chairs sat thin, small woman with big round glasses and on the other sat a boy. But not just any boy. On the other chair sat the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. He was stunningly beautiful with his long blond hair, soft brown eyes and perfect skin. He was… perfect.

Small woman obviously thought the same, cause even as she greeted me and asked me to wait a little, she didn't look at me. She just kept staring at the boy; her cheeks flushed and her eyes big. She didn't seem to notice it was one of the students, at least fifteen years younger than her, who she was staring at, and doing her best to impress. But how could I judge her? I was tempted to do the same: stare and smile seductively. Thank goddess, I obviously had better control over myself than her, so I went to the back of the room and sat on one of the chairs. Boy ran his eyes across me, barely noticing me, then suddenly turned them back on me. His beautiful amber eyes widened in something that could be both shock and surprise. He rose from his chair and walked to me. He stopped right in front of me and lowered himself on one knee, his amber eyes not letting go of mine. Then he smiled; slow, lazy and absolutely beautiful smile.

"And you must be Rena."

-------------------------------

This is it for now. So, what you think? Is it awful? Or is it good? Worth of continuing? Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
